


[Podfic] Each One for Her Own

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Each One for Her Own (The If Wishes Were Horses Remix)", by Medie. </p>
<p>Author's Summary:  <i>Clay killed her father, Max was going to, but it was a bullet she should have fired years ago.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Each One for Her Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Each One For Her Own (The If Wishes Were Horses Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410577) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



| 

Originally included as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV.

**Note:**  
This is a remix of _Beggars Would Ride_ , by the leaveswant.  
Podfic of that fic is also available [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166996).

**Title** : Each One for Her Own  
**Author** : Medie

**Fandom** : The Losers  


**Length** : 6:21

**Read by** : Niko

**Download Options:**

  * [Streamable @ box.net](https://app.box.com/s/l8qtgaok7b5euekteyuaf0eoye799npd)
  * [MP3 Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5757dyw7ba3rwwy/%5BLosers%5D_Each_One_for_Her_Own_-_MP3.zip)
  * [Podbook Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6utycz1si7qnp1e/%5BLosers%5D_Each_One_for_Her_Own_-_M4B.zip)

  
---|---


End file.
